For various reasons, people may like to display their frustrations upon various walls or surfaces. These frustrations may be embodied in various photos or images which resemble the people with which their frustrations originate. For some, these people may be called “pigs”.
What is needed in the marketplace is an apparatus for the purpose of displaying images of people with which people have frustration. Such an apparatus should be a fun means of displaying and sublimating their frustrations in a clean and fun way.